<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can He Break Me? by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620648">Can He Break Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Heard There Was A Special Place [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>odd...</p><p>title from Wilbur Soot's Losing Face</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Heard There Was A Special Place [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can He Break Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy and Techno were a lot more closer now. Phil and Wilbur had both noticed. There were times, when if the blond was heading into a flashback, Techno would murmur softly, and Tommy would be grounded within minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Are you alright?” Wilbur asks softly, as Technoblade pulls the blond up- who curls into the other’s side, relaxing instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…? Yeah- yeah, I’m fine.” Techno glances at the blond, voice firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. Is he bothering you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He? Was Techno talking about…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! ...Techno! You said we weren’t gonna-” Tommy slams his hand over his mouth, body rigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, look at me? Look at me Tommy.” Techno cups Tommy’s face gently, and touches their foreheads together. “We aren’t going to tell them. It’s up to you. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> trauma. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallows heavily, eyes flickering to Wilbur. “Can you- can you tell them about…? I don’t want to do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Technoblade presses a soft kiss to the blond’s hair. “Whatever you want, Toms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Toms? When did Techno give Tommy a nickname?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and then I punched the guy.” Tommy is curled into Techno’s side, head buried into the man’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s jealousy that flickers in Wilbur and Phil’s eyes for a moment, before being replaced with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you met him alone? Why would you do that?” Phil is worried, and speaks the question that’s on Wilbur’s mind. Tommy mumbles something softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur frowns. “Say it again, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed him! I missed him…” Tommy sobs slightly, and Techno hums -it was almost a song- running his hand through Tommy’s hair. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, and it hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Toms. I know it does…” Techno glares at the other two, an unspoken challenge of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you even yell at him for this I will kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ in his gaze.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno…? ‘M tired…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks exhausted- Wilbur wonders how he didn’t notice earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”  Techno’s voice is so soft, Wilbur does a double take. “D’you want to go to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with little effort, the fuschia haired male picks up the blond, who buries his head into the crook of Technoblade’s neck. “Sorry. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the guy who…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy and him were in an...odd space. I think they really liked each other, but then…” Techno sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told us, Techno.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>snarls</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It’s Tommy’s choice. I’m not revealing anything he doesn’t want me to.” He turns, walking up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s singing voice is low and gravely, but it was soothing to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>